


What Harry Likes Most

by Darkravenwrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's happy with his life, but there are still certain aspects he likes best. Written for hd owlpost 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Harry Likes Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Many thanks to _shadowofrazia_ for the last minute beta. I hope you like your gift, _alafaye_ I tried to make something nice and fluffy for you. Thank you to _vaysh11_ and _Kitty_fic_ for running _hd_owlpost_ so well, it was a pleasure to take part. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (or other relevant festive cheer).

**What Harry Likes Most**

There are many things Harry loves about being a father. They're all the stereotypical things you hear about before becoming a parent yourself and think, 'yeah, right, something small like that?' But it's true. Just the sound of their laughter, their feet pounding on the floorboards while he's trying to read, and the resulting faux lecture he's allowed to give them while they giggle under his tickling fingers.

There are just as many he loves about being an honorary uncle. Like the fact that he can treat them to as much sugar as he likes and not have to worry about the consequences. And how he can play with them all day in the garden and not have to worry about being the one to clean them up afterwards.

But there are times, like right now, at one in the morning on Boxing Day, when he's on the receiving end of the sugar treatment and it's _their_ turn this year to be responsible adults and do the Christmas Night Bedtime Story for six hyperactive kids. All of them are too old for it, but insist on tradition.

In fact, James is almost old enough to be flying the nest soon, but for this year – which will probably be his last year at their place for Christmas night – he's content to slump on his bed above Al's and pretend he's ten again like everyone else.

But after that, this is the time Harry likes most.

When the titters next door die down and his belly's still full of turkey, he can safely say he's the happiest he's ever been in his life—despite all the washing up that still needs to be done. Despite the fact that there are at least two other sets of parents – because, really, who knows what Astoria does with herself these days – getting their jollies on right about now and knowing full well he isn't allowed to, and despite how bone tired he is.

He's still happy.

Especially after such a long, exhausting day.

Especially, _especially_ , with the promise that there will be no children in the house by tomorrow night.

Once he and Draco have crept from the room next door, over bodies sprawled everywhere and finally asleep, they collapse onto their bed, satisfied with just curling into each other and dozing off immediately.


End file.
